


A Morning In The Life Of Harvey Dent

by FriesAndRobots



Series: Gotham Rogues One-Shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Cooking, Early Mornings, Gen, Mentioned Edward Nygma, Mentioned Green Day, Mild Blood, Morning Routines, Mornings, Music, One Shot, Queen (Band) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriesAndRobots/pseuds/FriesAndRobots
Summary: A normal morning for Harvey, or is it? A lot of rock music and clumsiness in the early hours of the day.
Series: Gotham Rogues One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828840
Kudos: 2





	A Morning In The Life Of Harvey Dent

**Author's Note:**

> green day’s ‘father of all...’ song came up on my playlist and i had to write something based around it lmao  
> i feel like harv would listen to a lot of rock

_‘I got paranoia, baby  
And it's so hysterical  
Crackin' up under the pressure  
Looking for a miracle  
Huh uh, come on, honey  
Lyin' in a bed of blood and money  
Huh uh, what's so funny?  
We are rivals in the riot inside us’ _

**4:27am, somewhere in Gotham City**

The faint words of Green Day’s Billie Joe Armstrong covered the small space of an otherwise quiet bedroom. Despite the room being seemingly vacant, devoid of any resident, there was one. 

No, two.

Faint humming could be heard from another room; the tune was somewhat matching the aforementioned song that was playing. The gravelly voice that accompanied the singer’s popular vocals came from what could be seen as the kitchen area, which also connected to the main room of the residence.

Certain clatters suggested that whoever was in said kitchen area was attempting to cook. Who would be cooking at this hour?

The hums stopped for a second, only to be replaced with obviously frustrated mumbles to no one in particular. Or so it seemed.

“God damnit... forgot we didn’t have any bread...”  
“Ugh... we can always have somethin’ else.”

There was a tone of anger present in the latter words, it was as if a different person spoke, and responded to the first. But there seemed to only be one man present.

The noises only got louder and more intense, rushed, until...

**CRASH**

“OW, FUCK ME!”

A harsh hiss of pain.

The hand that was resting on the countertop, not doing anything, moved across the surface and seemed to bring along a glass with it, sending it over the edge. It had smashed onto the floor and the owner of the hand unfortunately stepped on the shards.

The morning was not in Harvey Dent’s favour.

**5:12am**

“D’you think that’s all the glass out?”

Some time had elapsed, and Harvey tended to his injury, having to deal with his worse self’s uncharacteristically childish complaints.

“Shoulda flipped for it, whether to leave it in or not.” Two-Face barked, a chilling, gruff laugh following his words. Harvey responded by making a disgusted face, but had learned to take what the other said as a mere joke.

For right now, they were tolerating each other.

“...That’s a lotta blood.” Harvey gave a concerned look to the wound he had acquired as he monologued. There were still some transparent shards lodged in there, which only resulted in more crimson liquid oozing out and dripping onto the floor.

He could’ve sworn he had bandages somewhere.

**7:57am**

“Alright, alright, uhh... what about this one? Who doesn’t love Queen?”  
“Me. I want _real_ rock. Like this.”  
“Talking Heads? Oh, come on...”

It was a rarely known fact that Harvey and Two-Face did not share the same tastes in a number of trivial things. Music, TV, that sort of cultural stuff. But then again, it wasn’t all that surprising. They _were_ of two minds practically all the time.

Finally, they let the ultimate decision come down to the puppet master of their life. The coin.

A sigh came from Harvey, as he half-heartedly looked to grab it but instead slid it off the shelf in the bedroom, his fatigue growing. This resulted in the decider of his fate bouncing off the carpet. Both men’s gaze followed it, not particularly bothered.

As far as the glass incident went, Harvey’s foot had been bandaged but still bleeding. The thought that there may still be something in the wound made his stomach turn.

For a strong ex-DA turned criminal, an accident as insignificant as this still affected Dent.

“Fuck it.”

Both voices interlaced as they spoke those words, signalling their agreement.

Neither men could be arsed picking the coin up, so they simply settled for the first thing they saw — Nickelback. Ed brought the band up in passing, so they must be alright.

_‘...I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat’ _


End file.
